


challenge accepted

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: jongin won't let anything stand in the way of true love.





	

  
_jongin, you can't trust him…_

the words of his best friend lingers in jongin’s mind, a friendly warning to proceed with caution. but jongin is not one to let fear control his actions. no, jongin doesn't waste time wondering what could've been, and always goes after what he wants. if it works out, then great. if not, it's a learning experience that will shape and develop his growth. there's no shade of regret under this roof.

“i’m sorry baekhyun, it's not that i don't believe you,” jongin mutters quietly to himself, “i know you what you went through with minseok and but it’s just that… it’s _sehun_.”

“jongin?”

jongin recognises the owner of the voice in an instant and feels his heart rate rapidly increasing. “hey, sehun. long time no see.” he catches a flash of pink dart out from between sehun’s lips before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. jongin feels his legs turning to jelly.

“we saw each other this morning, at breakfast,” sehun replies, with what jongin suspects to be a somewhat teasing tone in his voice.

jongin immediately feels foolish for blurting out the first words that entered his mind and not thoroughly thinking it over. in jongin’s defence, he considers a mere hour away from sehun an excruciating long period of time. boy, has he got it bad. unable to confess such feelings, jongin lowers his head to avoid making eye contact with the other.

“you're funny, jongin.”

sehun is definitely teasing him. a long silent pause ensues, and jongin desperately tries to think of something to say that won't make it him sound like a bumbling buffoon, but words fail him. 

“so, how's baekhyun doing these days? i haven't seen him around, not after…” sehun trails off, leaving the sentence unfinished. the thick awkward tension in the air is still present and the new topic of discussion isn't going to help dispel it anytime soon.

despite being discussed by jongin and sehun many times in the past--what with baekhyun being jongin’s best friend and minseok being sehun’s--jongin has made a conscious effort to not broach the subject since their respective best friends had ended their relationship.

“baekhyun’s alright, all things considering.” it's a lie, baekhyun is far from okay. but it had been upon his best friend’s instructions that jongin relay false information. baekhyun has always been to proud and stubborn and didn't want the ‘enemy’ discovering that he was, in actuality, still broken up about it. the fact that jongin and sehun live together and jongin’s budding crush on the latter hasn't helped. jongin hasn't even been able to express said feelings, baekhyun having forbade any mention of subjects remotely related to minseok--sehun included.

“you didn't hear this from me, but minseok isn't faring too well actually. it's such a shame because they were so happy together,” sehun tells jongin, and he detects a sadness in sehun’s eyes.

“baekhyun said they were too different.”

“see? that's exactly what minseok said but i don't know about that. if you're in love, like _really_ in love, it doesn't matter. i know i wouldn't let anything stop me. what about you, jongin?”

it's a good question.

 

sehun’s words are still running through jongin’s mind later that evening. it had almost felt like sehun was challenging him to confess his feelings. jongin finds himself analysing their conversation , over and over, until he feels the weight of sleepiness take control of his body. conceding defeat, jongin allows himself to drift off to dreamland.

“hey, jongin. you awake? can i sleep with you tonight?”

jongin eyes jerk wide open. he's not quite sure what's happening, his brain currently not functioning at optimal levels. why is sehun propositioning him? what the hell is going on?

there's a crash of thunder and sehun literally jumps into the air, startled by the loud sound. jongin had no idea that sehun was scared of thunderstorms; it's pretty endearing. suddenly understanding the situation, jongin scoots over, allowing enough room for sehun to climb into his bed. “of course.”

“thank you.”

the pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows almost drowned out sehun’s meek voice. it's in that instant that jongin firms his resolve. he will protect sehun, no matter what. “i won't let anything get in the way,” he whispers quietly.

it takes several minutes for sehun’s quivering to calm down, but jongin can feel sehun tense up whenever the room is illuminated by a flash of lightning, followed by a roaring boom of thunder shortly after. jongin leans in to rub his nose against sehun’s, eliciting a soft purr from the other. “you'll be okay, i'm here. i’ll always be here for you, sehunnie.”

with jongin to comfort him, it doesn't take long for sehun to settle down and fall asleep. jongin, on the other hand, doesn't get much sleep that night, not that he minds. he could listen to sehun’s soft breathing for hours and still be captivated by the sounds as if it were the first time hearing it.

“it _will_ be different with me and sehun, baekhyun. i know it will.”

 

 

“hey, kyungsoo-yah.” junmyeon nudges him slightly to catch his attention. “don't you think jonginnie and sehunnie have been getting close as of late? i can't remember the last time sehun slept in his own bed, maybe they're in love or something?” he gestures over to the pair in question who are currently taking a nap, blissfully unaware they have an audience watching them.

kyungsoo merely snorts and shakes his head in response.

“you never know, maybe they'll even get married in the future,” junmyeon continues, undeterred by kyungsoo’s reaction to his comments.

kyungsoo stares blankly at the man for a minute, trying to figure out if he's being serious or not. “junmyeon, please. i don't think they’ll be getting married. ever.”

“but why not? what have you got against marriage and true love?”

“nothing. i married you, didn't i? anyway, it's not like jongin and sehun can even get married; they're our _pets_.”

**Author's Note:**

> though not explicitly stated in the actual fic, jongin and baekhyun are dogs, and sehun and minseok are cats.


End file.
